


Who Wants to Knock Me Up?

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Condom, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Hitting Her Cervix, Impregnation, Inflation, Kissing, Missionary Position, Multiple Endings, Oral Creampie, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, game show, quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: Hello, and welcome to who wants to knock me up, the show watched all around the world, where we offer the greatest prize in gameshow history: The chance to bust a nut in my pussy and get me pregnant~!
Kudos: 21





	Who Wants to Knock Me Up?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(This script contains sections for five separate audio fills. The first is the quiz itself, and the others are the four possible rewards/outcomes of the quiz.)

(I recommend using an audience laugh track/applause at the times specified throughout this script. It’s not required, but it’ll add an element of realism to the audio.)

(If you’re feeling especially committed, you can even add the theme/background music from ‘Who Wants to be a Millionaire?’ for added immersion.)

(There are some hard-to-pronounce words in here, and I’ve included some guidance on that, in parentheses, after the words in question. Make sure to browse through the script at least once so you don’t get blindsided by them while you’re recording.)

(If you want, you can change the questions; but understand that doing so will require all the banter in the quiz section of the script to be rewritten/improvised.)

==========Begin Audio 1: The Show==========

Hello, and welcome to who wants to knock me up, the show watched all around the world, where we offer the greatest prize in gameshow history: The chance to bust a nut in my pussy and get me pregnant~!

{audience applauds}

Tonight’s contestant will be playing for just that. How ya doing, stud?

[giggle]

Oh-ho, confident aren’t we? Well, I’m sure you know how this works, but for those of you at home, here’s how we play. I’ll be asking this virile young man up to fifteen questions. The farther he goes, the tougher the questions get.

If he gets five questions right, he’ll be guaranteed to leave here with at least a blowjob from yours truly. But I get the feeling he wants a little more than that, right stud? [giggle] Thought so.

Answer ten questions right, and I’ll ride the cum right outta him live on national television. But! He’ll have to blow his load in a rubber. I know, I know, not the outcome you want.

If, however, he answers all fifteen questions right, he’ll become the first man in history to fuck me pregnant while the world watches. No tricks, either! I’m on a shit-ton of fertility pills. If he blows inside me, I’m a mommy for sure!

How bout it, stud. You wanna put a bun in this oven? Course you do. Now, we don’t want you to go home empty handed, so we’re giving you three lifelines to help you out. You’ve got ‘ask Siri’, where we let you read the question to Siri, or any AI equivalent. You’ve also got ‘google it’, where we let you type the question into google and see what comes up. But you can’t click any links or open any websites. You can only glean what you can from the first page of the search results.

And, of course, you have ‘skip it’, where we let you skip the question entirely. No strings attached.

If you get any question wrong, the game is over and you claim your prize. Got it?

(whispering)  
That means turn the audio off, stud.

When I say, ‘final answer’ that’s your cue to have your guess locked in. Because the next thing I’ll say will be the correct answer.

If you need more time to contemplate, feel free to pause the audio whenever. That’s all the fourth wall breakage you’re getting tonight, buster.

{audience laughs}

So, if we’re all clear on the rules, let’s *play* who wants to knock me up!

{audience applauds}

First question. Name the subreddit famous for hosting audioporn. Is it gone wild audio . . . gone with the wind audio . . . gone fishing audio . . . or gone to lunch audio?

I can’t help you, but the first one looks good to me.

{audience laughs}

That your final answer?

It’s the right answer, you’ve got one under your belt!

{audience applauds}

Let’s move on to question two. What is the slang name of an animal, and also the thing you’re trying to get into right now? Is it A: Goldfish . . . B: Hound . . . C: Pussy . . . or D: Xenomorph (pronounced ‘zeenomorf’)?

You sure? Final answer?

It’s the right answer, C: Pussy! Moving on to question three.

{audience applauds}

Have to say, I’d be a bit alarmed if you’d been trying to get into my goldfish. [giggle]

{audience laughs}

Anyway, question three. Who is the founder of Amazon? A: Mark Zuckerberg . . . B: Jeff Bezos . . . C: Bill Gates . . . or D: your mom—[giggle]

{audience laughs}

Are you sure it’s not your mom? Positive? Okay, I trust you. Final answer?

If you’re saying B: Jeff Bezos, congratulations, you’re one step closer to feeling my pussy wrapped around your dick!

{audience applauds}

Doin great so far, stud. You’re only two questions away from that blowjob, at the very least. Hope you’ve got those lifelines left, because it only gets harder from here on out.

Just like your cock. [giggle]

{audience laughs}

Question four. What award winning show on AMC features a chemistry teacher who cooks meth? Is it A: Mad Men . . . B: Breaking Bad . . . C: Hell on Wheels . . . or D: The Walking Dead?

You can play a lifeline if you want. Don’t wanna leave here with blue balls do ya? [giggle] A couple of contestants have, believe it or not.

Is that your final answer?

[sigh]

If you said B: Breaking Bad . . . you’re moving onto question five!

{audience applauds}

Nice work, stud! Get this next question right, and I’ll get that cum outta ya one way or another. Get it wrong and . . . just don’t get it wrong.

Question five. What NFL team was caught stealing signs in 2007? Was it A: The Cleveland Browns . . . B: The New York Jets . . . C: The New England Patriots . . . or D: The Chicago Bears?

[groan] You think so? If you’re wrong you leave with nothing. Take a moment to think it over. Use a lifeline if you need to.

You sure? Is that your final answer?

[sigh]

I hate to tell you this, but if you said the New England Patriots . . . you’re definitely getting laid tonight!

{audience applauds}

[giggle] You’re now guaranteed to at least get your dick sucked before the night’s over. How’s that feel, stud?

Oh? Nervous? I got just the remedy for that.

[passionate kiss]

{audience applauds}

[giggle] You can look forward to *that* and a whole lot more if you get a few more questions right.

How you doing, stud? You getting hard for me? [giggle] Hate to break it to you, but if you’re not rock hard by now, you might just be on the wrong show.

{audience laughs}

Well, you’re ten questions away from turning me into a pregnant mess. If you screw up before then, just know that you’ve got a blowjob coming your way. You’re guaranteed that at the very least.

Hopefully, you’ve still got some lifelines, because this is where it gets serious. So, if you’re ready, let’s play!

Question six. What is the largest planet in our solar system? A: Neptune . . . B: Saturn . . . C: Uranus . . . or D: Jupiter?

You familiar with Uranus?

{audience laughs}

I’m contractually obligated to make that joke. [giggle] I’m sorry.

What’s the largest planet? . . . Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, Jupiter.

You sure? Positive?

[sigh]

That your final answer?

(pause)

If you said Uranus . . . you’ve got a blowjob coming. Turn the audio off.

If you said Saturn . . . blowjob. Turn the audio off.

If you said Jupiter . . . you’re moving on to question seven!

{audience applauds}

Nice job, stud! You’re now just four questions away from getting to fuck me! But only with a condom. If you want the real deal, you’re gonna have to go all the way.

Take a look at question seven. Which Austrian-American Chef is famous for his canned soup? Is it A: Wolfgang Puck . . . B: Chef Boyardee . . . C: Allen Campbell . . . or D: Holger Stromberg?

If you don’t know it, you can always take a guess or use a lifeline if you have one.

Oh, confident are we? Eat a lot of canned soup? Can’t say I’m a fan of soup out of a can, but . . .

(whispering seductively)  
I wouldn’t mind tasting some of *your* soup outta my tight pussy.

[giggle] Answer the question first, stud. Then we’ll see.

Are you sure~? Final answer?

[giggle]

If you’re thinking A: Wolfgang Puck, you’re still in the game! Congrats!

{audience applauds}

Phew! Had me worried for a second there. Don’t get me wrong: I’d love to suck your cock. But~ . . . y’know what goes good after a hot bowl of soup?

(whispering seductively)  
A nice . . . creamy . . . slice of pie.

[giggle]

What do you say, stud? Wanna fill my pie? You’re nearly halfway there. It’s time for question eight.

What New York borough is also associated with the creation of the world’s first atom bomb? Is it A: Brooklyn . . . B: Queens . . . C: Staten Island . . . or D: Manhattan?

Oh~, a history nerd are we? How sure are ya? Remember, you drop back down to the blowjob if you’re wrong. Feeling risky? I know I am. I’m the most fertile woman in the room, and your cock’s pointed right at me.

{audience laughs}

Should I lock it in? Final answer? Yeah? [giggle]

(pause)

I just have one question for ya? Did you choose Manhattan?

(short pause)

[passionate kiss]

(seductively)  
Cause’ that’s the right answer, you gorgeous stud!

{audience applauds}

Wow! You’re just two questions away from being balls deep in my tight pussy! How’s that feel? You wanna bottom out inside me? Yeah? Well, let’s get to it.

Question nine! I know I promised no more fourth wall breakage, but hey, I don’t write the damn questions.

{audience laughs}

Who is the writer of the script this audio is based on? Is it A: Ravish a Girl . . . B: Orpheus the Traveler . . . C: Dark Turn of Mind . . . or D: POV Scribe?

I know, right? What kind of egomaniac puts themselves in their own script? Fucking loser—[giggle]

{audience laughs}

What do you think? Know the name of this guy? Don’t be looking in your browser history for the answer, stud! Gotta use a lifeline for that shit.

Really? You sure~? Lot on the line here, y’know?

Okay then. Gotta ask. Final answer?

[sigh]

If you said Ravish a Girl . . . you just lost.

If you said POV Scribe . . . you just lost.

If you said Orpheus the Traveler . . . you just lost.

If you said the other guy, congratulations! You’re moving on to question ten, and a chance to fuck me silly in front of the entire audience!

{audience applauds}

[giggle] How’s your cock doing, stud? Bet you’re *wet* with anticipation, right? I know I am. Well, there’s only one more question before the next safety net. If you get this right, you’re guaranteed to feel my tight pussy grip you like a vice. How’s that sound?

But! If you get it wrong, you *tragically* leave here with just some head. Don’t want that to happen, right? Well, put on your game face, stud. It’s time for question ten!

Which animated show did Tom Cruise threaten to sue in 2006? Was it A: South Park . . . B: The Simpsons . . . C: Family Guy . . . or D: American Dad?

(pause)

I can’t imagine why anyone would make fun of Tom Cruise.

{audience laughs}

[giggle] Haven’t got a clue.

Anyway, back to the question. If you get this right, you’re gonna fuck my pussy one way or another. But if you get it wrong . . . like I said before, don’t get it wrong.

Are you sure? If you’re not a hundred percent, and you have a lifeline, don’t be afraid to use it. A lot on the line here.

Really? You think so?

[sigh]

Final answer?

(pause)

Oh, you poor man. If you said South Park . . . you’re fucked . . . and I mean that literally, because you’re right!

{audience applauds}

Well I have good news, and I have bad news. The good news is you are gonna tap the shit outta this pussy tonight. The bad news is if you get any of the next five questions wrong, I’m gonna have to ask you to put this condom on.

Yep, this one right here. Take a look at that because it’s your punishment if you screw up from here on out.

But I’ll be honest. I don’t want you to put that shit on. I want you raw, and I wanna feel you spurt. So, please, don’t get anything wrong.

Anyhoo, let’s move on to question eleven. This is where it gets serious. Hope you saved some of those lifelines.

Question eleven. Who was the democratic nominee in the 1984 U.S. presidential election? Was it A: Jimmy Carter . . . B: George McGovern . . . C: Walter Mondale . . . or D: Michael Dukakis (pronounced ‘due-kah-kiss’)?

Have to say, I’ve always hated politics, and I’m gonna hate it even more if it ends up costing me a creampie tonight.

{audience laughs}

Take your time. Think it over. Just so you know, I don’t know the answer to this shit. I only know that Dukakis wore a silly hat one time.

{audience laughs}

That’s . . . pretty much the extent of my political knowledge.

What are you thinking? Any idea? Yeah? You wanna risk it?

Alright, then. I can’t stop you. I’m gonna ask you once: Final answer?

[groan]

Have to tell you, every one of these guys lost an election, but only one of them is a winner tonight. And if you said Walter Mondale . . . you just picked a winner! Great job!

{audience applauds}

You are four questions away from being a father, do you realize that?! Holy shit, only a few people have ever made it this far, and nobody has *ever* fucked me pregnant on this show before.

Are you gonna be the first?

[passionate kiss]

I certainly hope so, stud.

Let’s move on to question twelve. Who is the prophet on which the Mormon faith is based? Is it A: Joseph Smith . . . B: John Milton . . . C: L. Ron Hubbard . . . or D: Thomas Monson?

Fitting to have a Mormon question on this show. Y’know, because they fuck like bunnies.

{audience laughs}

[giggle] I think that’s a religion *I* can get behind.

Got any idea? No shame in using a lifeline if you’ve got one. If not, you’re gonna have to give me your best guess.

The prophet of the Mormon faith. Joseph Smith . . . John Milton . . . L. Ron Hubbard . . . Thomas Monson.

Think you’ve got it? Positive?

Not as positive as my pregnancy test if you win this thing. [giggle]

{audience laughs}

Alrighty then. Final answer?

(pause)

If you said L. Ron Hubbard . . . you just named the founder of Scientology. You lose.

If you said Jon Milton . . . you just named some guy I’ve never heard of. You lose.

If you said Joseph Smith . . . you’re one step closer to blowing a hot load inside me!

{audience applauds}

You’re getting so close. Can you feel it? Excited? [giggle] Don’t get *too* excited.

There are now only three questions standing between you and knocking me up.

If you get them right, I’ll gladly throw this pesky condom in the trash. If not, I’m gonna have to ask you to put it on. Either way, I’m going to fuck the cum outta you, so you got that at least.

Have a look at question thirteen. See if it rings any bells.

Question thirteen. What was the sensational viral video uploaded to Youtube by Gary Brolsma in 2006? Was it A: Gangnam Style . . . B: Numa Numa . . . C: Chocolate Rain . . . or D: What What In The Butt?

You can put it in my butt if you get this right, cause I have no fucking idea.

{audience laughs}

Anything popping into your head?

(pause)

Oh, you think so, huh? Wanna risk it? Yeah? Don’t let me stop you.

Remember, you gotta put this condom on if you’re wrong. Think carefully.

[sigh]

Final answer?

(pause)

If Numa Numa is playing in your head right now . . . congratulations! You’re moving on!

{audience applauds}

Wow! Two questions away. My panties . . . are *soaked* in anticipation. I never thought anyone would have a shot at this. Come here, stud.

[passionate kiss]

(seductively)  
I *really* wanna bear your child. Don’t fuck up, you hear me?

[sigh of relief]

Well, I hope to god you have some lifelines left, because these last two questions are insanely difficult. Take your time and use that big brain of yours, okay?

Question fourteen! What is the name of the number six point zero two two times ten to the twenty third power? I’ll repeat that in case it freaked you out. Six point zero two two times ten to the twenty third power. Is it A: Planck’s constant . . . B: The Speed of Light . . . C: A Mole . . . or D: Pi?

And, no, not that kind of pie. If you wanna fill *my* pie, you gotta answer two more questions right.

{audience laughs}

Oh come on, you didn’t think we weren’t going to ask you at least *one* math question, did you? Can’t just *give* my raw pussy away, can we? [giggle]

{audience laughs}

Six point zero two two times ten to the twenty third power. What is it? Planck’s Constant . . . The Speed of Light . . . A Mole . . . Pi.

Don’t suppose you paid attention in math class, did you? [giggle] Nobody does.

Though, I think if you knew the key to knocking up a bombshell gameshow host on national television was something from algebra class, you would have paid a little~ bit more attention, wouldn’t you?

{audience laughs}

Think it over. This is for a chance at the final question. I should point out, nobody has ever even made it to the final question before.

Think you got it? Are you sure?

[sigh]

You don’t seem very confident. I have to ask. Is that your final answer?

(pause)

Turns out . . . it’s not pi . . . and it’s not the speed of light. If you guessed a mole . . . then you’re either a nerd or the luckiest man alive, because you’re right!

{audience applauds}

Holy fuckballs! You are one question away! Tell me something, stud. How bad do you wanna knock me up?

Yeah? That much?

[sexy giggle]

You might just get your wish . . . or . . . you might just have to put this condom on. And it all comes down to one last question. Get it wrong . . . and you’ll be spurting in this condom. Get it right . . .

(whispering seductively)  
And you can spurt in me instead.

[passionate kiss]

Well, let’s get on with it. Question fifteen. This one’s a doozy.

In Greek mythology, who is the mother of Achilles? Is it A: Thetis . . . B: Gorgo . . . C: Athena . . . or D: Persephone (pronounced ‘per-seh-fuh-knee’)?

(short pause)

I must tell you, I don’t know who the mother of Achilles is . . . but I know who the mother of *your* child will be if you get this right.

{audience laughs}

Do you have any fucking idea what the answer is? I don’t suppose you have a lifeline left. That would certainly make this a lot easier.

The mother of Achilles . . . Thetis . . . Gorgo . . . Athena . . . Persephone.

Remember, this is for the honor of fucking me pregnant . . . live . . . on national television. Get it wrong . . . and you’ll have to fuck me with a condom.

(pause)

Are you sure? There’s no time limit. You can—

[sigh]

Okay then. I’ll ask you one last time. Is *that* your final answer?

(pause)

If Athena was your answer . . . take your clothes off and put the condom on.

If Gorgo was your answer . . . do the same.

If Thetis was your answer . . . then condoms are banned from here on out, because you’ve just won the whole fucking show!

{audience applauds}

[long passionate kiss]

I can’t believe it! You’re the best contestant we’ve ever had! [giggle]

Fuck, baby! Get those clothes off, and head on over to the bed. You’re about to knock me up for all the world to see! Hope you’re ready, stud.

==========End Audio 1==========

==========Begin Audio 2: Failure==========

Oh no! I can’t believe it. I’m sorry, but you leave here with absolutely nothing. Sorry, stud. Better luck next time.

Let’s bring out our next contestant!

==========End Audio 2==========

==========Begin Audio 3: Blowjob==========

Ouch! Sorry, stud, that’s the wrong answer. But, hey, don’t feel bad. You’ve still got a blowjob coming your way. Why don’t you sit back, and relax.

(short pause)

I’ll just get on my knees, and~

[unzipping sound]

(surprised tone)  
Oh, wow! You’ve got . . . a gorgeous cock! And you’re already rock hard! Can’t believe you’ve been hiding this the entire time. Holy shit, can I give it a little kiss? [giggle] Thank you, baby.

[gentle kiss]

(seductive tone)  
Mmmm, the smell’s driving me crazy. I’m gonna eat you up, you handsome stud. [soft giggle] Don’t blow too fast, now. I wanna enjoy this for as *long* as possible.

[improv blowjob sounds]

[gasp]

Fuck, you taste good. And is that—oh, wow, it is! Precum already! Shit, baby, I—y-you’re amazing!

[continued blowjob sounds]

[gasp]

God damn, I could guzzle this stuff all day. Your precum is to *die* for, y’know that? Fuck, I wish I could feel this shit in my pussy, but . . . this isn’t bad. [giggle]

[continued blowjob sounds]

[surprised gagging sound as he thrusts into your mouth]

[shocked gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Fuck, baby! You just bucked your hips up into my throat. I—no I loved it! Keep doing that, baby. Fuck my mouth!

[improv blowjob sounds with intermittent gagging]

[gasp]

(excited tone)  
I need more! I need you in my throat. I’m gonna take you *balls* deep. Let me know when you’re ready to blow.

[improv deep throat sounds]

[gasp followed by deep breaths]

(desperate seductive tone)  
You close, baby? Fuck yeah, feed it to me. Fill my tummy up. Give me a nice~ creamy load.

[improv fast, passionate blowjob sounds]

[surprised grunt as he cums in your mouth]

[audible gulping sounds as you swallow his cum]

[satisfied gasp]

(satisfied tone)  
Delicious! You had a *lot* to give. Fuck, that was incredible!

[satisfied sigh]

God, if you had shot that shit in my pussy, I would’ve gotten pregnant for sure.

Aw, don’t feel bad. Maybe next time, stud. Come here.

[deep, passionate kiss]

(seductive tone)  
How’s that taste, baby? Mmmm, good. I’m glad you had a good time on the show.

[giggle]

(addressing the audience)  
That’s all for today, everyone! Hope you enjoyed, and don’t forget to tune in tomorrow to see if anyone has what it takes on who wants to knock me up! Buh bye. [blow a kiss]

==========End Audio 3==========

==========Begin Audio 4: Riding==========

Oh~! You came so close! I’m so sorry, baby. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to give you this condom. Yep, sorry about that.

Don’t look so disappointed, I’m still gonna fuck the shit outta you. Why don’t you head on over to the bed and take those pesky clothes off? I’ll be right behind you. [giggle]

[sound of clothes being shed]

(surprised tone)  
Oh, wow! That cock . . . is stone cold *fucking* hard! You’ve got a rockin’ package, baby.

(short pause)

(happy tone)  
Aw, thanks baby. Gotta say, I like driving studs like you crazy with my perky tits. [giggle]

(seductive tone)  
How bout my pussy, baby? Like what you see? I’ve been *aching* for this the entire show. [long gentle kiss] And I’m so~ wet too. Fuck, my juices are running down my leg.

Lie down on the bed. It’s time we get to business.

[shifting bed sound]

[sigh]

Gimme that condom, baby. I wanna put it on . . . with my *hot* mouth. [giggle]

Thanks, stud. Now relax for a moment. I’m just gonna—

[sucking sound as you put the condom on using your mouth]

[gasp]

There we go. Now, I’m just gonna straddle you.

[shifting bed sound]

Okay, baby. Sit tight and enjoy. I’m gonna take you balls deep . . . in my *tight* pussy.

[gasp and moan as he enters you]

Fuck~! Hang in there. Almost . . .

[intense sigh of satisfaction]

(passionate tone)  
God damn! Felt you bump my cervix there. I may have—[sigh]—may have cum a little just from taking you in.

How bout you, stud? Feelin’ good? Yeah? [giggle] It’s an extra-thin condom, so it should feel—[surprised gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Oh, wow! Fuck, it feels good when you buck your hips. I can see you’re eager. Let’s just do it, baby. Let’s fuck each other’s brains out.

[gasps and moans as you ride him]

(passionate tone)  
It’s great! It’s amazing! *You’re* amazing! [whimpering moan] God damn, you keep hitting me square in my—[surprised yelp]—in my *fucking* cervix!

[continued gasps and moans]

[moan]—I so~ wish you were raw right now. God, I’d love to feel your precum making me slick. Slick and—[sharp gasp]—slick and creamy!

[continued gasps and moans]

I’m gettin’—fuck!—I’m gettin’ close, baby. You—thrust harder!—you must be close too, right? Yeah? [long moan] Grab my hips! Yeah, like that. Fuck! Fuck me up, you fuckin’ stud!

[intensifying gasps and moans]

(desperate tone)  
I want it! I wanna cum! I wanna cum! Cum with me! I—I—I—fuck, it’s so good!

[desperate moaning]

I’m so close! Fuck, I’m right there. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Cry out when you cum, baby! I wanna hear it! I wanna hear you cum!

[moaning on the cusp of orgasm]

Now! Shoot that shit, baby! Shoot it hard! I’m—I’m—I’m cumming! Fuck~!

[improv orgasm]

[panic breaths and gasping]

(exhausted tone)  
Holy fuck! That was . . . that was the best orgasm of my life . . . I—I can’t believe that just happened. I . . . [giggle] I squirted all over your stomach, baby. You look so slick—so juicy. Come here.

[long passionate kiss]

Fuck, I felt the condom stretching as you came. [moan] Gotta say, I was hoping it’d burst inside me—get me pregnant, y’know? [gentle kiss] Not so lucky, I guess.

[moan as you pull him out of you]

(excited tone)  
Whoa! You filled that condom to the brim! It’s like a fucking water balloon! [giggle] Jesus fucking christ. If you’d shot that inside me, I would’ve gotten pregnant for sure.

[long gentle kiss]

(satisfied tone)  
That was a great fuck, baby. You really wore me out.

[soft kiss]

Thanks, stud. Thanks for being such a good contestant.

[long kiss trailing with a gentle moan]

(addressing the audience)  
Thanks for tuning in everyone. [sigh] That’s the show. I’m just gonna—[yawn]—just gonna use this stud as a pillow and . . . get some shuteye. [tired moan] See ya next time. G’night.

==========End Audio 4==========

==========Begin Audio 5: Knock Me Up==========

You ready to make history, stud? You’re about to fuck me pregnant . . . and you’re gonna do it live on national television.

[giggle]

I just realized you’re standing there naked and I—I’ve still got all my clothes on.

(whispering seductively)  
Let’s do something about that, shall we?

[sound of clothes being shed]

(seductive tone)  
Fuck, my panties . . . are *soaked*. [giggle] I’m dripping on the floor, I’m so damn wet. Are you—

(surprised tone)  
Holy shit, you’re rock *fucking* hard! Do you like my body *that* much?

[giggle]

Shit, baby, I don’t know what we’re waiting for. Let’s just do it. Let’s fuck like bunnies.

[long passionate kiss]

[shifting bed sounds]

(seductive tone)  
Come here, stud. Take me on my back. I wanna look in your eyes while you knock me the fuck up.

[more shifting sounds]

Fuck, you’re so slick. So much precum. [giggle] We’re both leaking all over the place, and we haven’t even started yet.

[gentle sigh]

(quiet, beckoning tone)  
Take me, stud. Take me raw. I need it.

[loud, passionate moan as he penetrates you]

(passionate tone)  
God damn! You’re in. You just bottomed out inside me. [moan] God, your cockhead is kissing my cervix.

[gentle kiss]

Let’s do this. Thrust deep, and fuck me pregnant! I want your babies!

[gasps and moans as he fucks you]

That’s it! That’s it! I’m all yours, baby! Fuck! Fuck me, stud! Fuck me hard!

[continued gasps and moans]

(seductive tone)  
You want some creampie, baby? Yeah? [intense moan] Fuck yeah, so do I.

[passionate kiss with intermittent moans]

I-I can feel your precum sloshing inside me. [gasp] There’s so much. I—god damn, I’m shaking. Hold me close, baby! I’m gonna wrap my legs around you.

[continued kissing and moaning]

Look in my eyes. I-I need this—I—[desperate crying moan]—

(desperate, passionate tone)  
—Babies! I need babies! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

[desperate gasps and moans]

All these years, I’ve waited for a—[moan]—for a stud like you to get through all those stupid *fucking* questions. [whimper] And now it’s time—time for you to fuck a baby in me. [gentle kiss]

[continued gasps and moans]

I-I want it deep. I want you to paint my cervix fucking white. Can you—[gasp]—oh fuck, you’re pulsing!

[long passionate kiss]

(seductive tone)  
It’s time, baby! Don’t hold back. Just let go. [whimper] Let go for me. Let’s be parents. Let’s be—[long moan]

[continued kissing]

(passionate tone)  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I’m so close! I’m gonna—[crying moan]—I’m gonna cum, baby! Cum with me! Make me creamy! Make me a mommy! Do it! Fuck~!

[improv earth-shattering orgasm]

(desperate babbling tone)  
Oh god, it’s—it’s happening—I—I—[gasp]—I can feel you spurting! Gimme more! [moan] Every—[whimper]—last drop.

[long passionate kiss]

[long satisfied sigh]

(exhausted tone)  
You . . . you did it. You actually fucking did it. You knocked me up. [sigh] You knocked me up . . . and the whole world saw it.

[moaning kiss]

I’m—I’m filled baby. [giggle] That was the best fuck ever. I—no!

(angry tone)  
Don’t you dare pull out!

(short pause)

(exhausted tone)  
I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to snap. I just . . . I don’t want any to spill out. Stay inside me. Stay—[gentle kiss]—stay inside me.

[gentle sigh]

Let’s just . . . turn onto our sides.

[shifting sound]

[sigh] You were so good, baby. [short kiss] Y’know I . . . I could feel your cum hitting my cervix. [giggle] Yep . . . must’ve hit me eight or nine times. Wasn’t really counting but . . . that’s my guess.

[giggle]

Yes, stud. That’s my *final* answer. [giggle] How’d I do?

[long passionate kiss]

I’m so tired . . . I’m so—Oh shit!

[sigh]

(irritated, tired tone)  
I forgot we’re still rolling. One second, stud.

[sound of you clearing your throat]

(addressing audience; tired, nonchalant tone)  
That’s it for us, everyone. Thanks for watching. We’re on hiatus for the next nine months. [giggle] For obvious reasons.

Don’t forget to tune in for our special episode next spring, were I’ll deliver this baby, live, on set, with the whole nation watching. See ya then. Buh bye.

(addressing contestant again; exhausted tone)  
How was that? [sigh] I think I’m gonna pass out, baby. [gentle yawn] Let’s . . . let’s fall asleep in each other’s arms. Yeah? [giggle]

[long gentle kiss]

I . . . I can’t wait to bear your child . . . It’s gonna be . . . so . . . 

[long gentle sigh as you fall asleep]

==========End Audio 5==========


End file.
